


ILYSB

by markjinnology



Category: Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Ain't never felt this wayCan't get enough so stay with meIt's not like we got big plansLet's drive around town holding hands
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	ILYSB

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ 
> 
> It's been a long time since I published something! I wanted to write something short and this was the outcome. It was inspired by the song ILYSB by LANY but covered by The Rose. (:
> 
> I apologize beforehand because my writing has become rusty haha. <3
> 
> -markjinnology

The darkness had always been Jinyoung's enemy. The bedroom swallows him whole and envelopes him into a sea of nothingness. Leaving only his thoughts to keep him company, the gears inside his brain running. He would stay up till the wee morning of the hours. Witness countless mornings as the light hit the window panes, touching almost every surface of his bedroom furniture slowly and softly.

It was a war between his mind and body. He would question himself, 'Will the exhaustion take a toll on him physically first or the monsters inside his head?'

He felt trapped. Stuck in a world where no one understood him; could never reach him. It was like being stuck on a stranded island. But amidst the darkness, however, he found his Polaris.

Jinyoung's finger automatically weaves through his lover's black soft hair, eyes dancing across those delicate yet defined facial features as the sunlight kisses his face. His hand lands softly on the back of Mark's head cradling him as he leans closer in bed to press a kiss on top of his forehead.

Jinyoung had met plenty of people in his lifetime, and to him, no one has ever quite understood him. They were like a ship, always trying to reach him and get him off the island he was on; only every time he gets ready to board, he finds himself taking a step back. When he first met Mark, Jinyoung realized then what he needed wasn't a rescue mission. Instead, it was for someone to stay with him on the island.

To him, Mark was the brightest star in the sky. A steady and reassuring force, someone who he could rely on and trust. Capable to always locate. Mark was someone that could help him find his way back to safety and yet be a source of reassurance and comfort that he wasn't alone. Stranded on an island, all he needed was to look up at the vast dark sky. Jinyoung wasn't alone; his Polaris was with him.

Days when the darkness begins to swallow him whole, Jinyoung will find warm arms wrapping about his waist securely to ground him back to reality. Mark would be there to reassure him in the dark, whispering into his ears, reminding him that he was there.

As Mark stirs in his sleep, Jinyoung pulls back to admire his lover's beauty. He used to hate watching the sunrise, knowing he made it through another sleepless night. He now finds himself not minding it at all if he gets to witness the sunlight dancing across his lover's soft masculine features.

"Another sleepless night?" Mark's deep groggy voice cuts through Jinyoung's train of thoughts. He finds two brown orbs staring at him softly. Staying still, Jinyoung takes this moment to imprint his picture in his mind. He hums as an answer. Mark brings a hand to cup Jinyoung's face as his thumb goes to stroke his cheek gently. "I'm here."

His whisper of words weighing more than what meets the surface; Jinyoung appreciates moments like this.

"Let's go for a ride." Mark's hand trails down to Jinyoung's interlacing their fingers together before pulling him out of bed gently.

Jinyoung found himself on the passenger side, his left hand holding onto Mark's right one as the other steered the driving wheel. It was still early in the morning half of the population was still sound asleep. The road with less combustion and where one can hear the birds chirping.

A comfortable silence fills the car. Words unnecessary. The presence of each other was enough. However, it could not stop Jinyoung from worrying about his schedule and career. It was a price he had to pay for being an idol in the spotlight.

As if sensing the growing worry, Mark tenderly rubs small circles against Jinyoung's hand. A small gesture in reassuring him that things would be okay. Like magic, for at this moment in time, everything felt alright in the world again.

Suddenly, Jinyoung's phone vibrates in his pants. Taking it out, he reads the caller ID and frowns. His manager was calling, probably wanting to know where the hell he disappeared. After all, he had a full schedule ahead of him today.

"Manager Jung calling?" Mark asks, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah," Jinyoung answers with a sigh stuffing his cellphone back in his pants once he silenced it. "Looks like it's time to jump back into reality."

"Mmmm, I think Manager Jung can afford to wait thirty more minutes before I bring you back to the apartment. We're almost to the destination anyway." Mark gives a side glance smile at Jinyoung and squeezes his hand. Jinyoung couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's mischievousness.

"Mark, where exactly are you taking us?"

"Shhh, you don't want me to spoil the surprise now, do you?"

They ended up at the Cheonggyecheon stream. A couple of elders and businessmen and women roam the place. Mark entwines their fingers together as he drags him towards the location he had in mind.

"Come on, Jinyoungie, you don't want to miss this!"

Allowing Mark to lead both of them, they settled sitting down on concrete stairs by the stream. "Okay, now that we're here, what are we exactly watching?" Jinyoung questions as Mark rests his head on his shoulder.

Turning his head upward, he looks into Jinyoung's eyes, "I know we missed the first half of the sunrise, but we can still enjoy the sun making its trip up in the sky and settle there for the day."

Jinyoung couldn't help but give an adoring smile to his boyfriend, "I think that's a wonderful idea." It was moments like these Jinyoung finds himself falling deeper in love with Mark. The older seems to know what the younger needs before he knows it himself. And right now, what Jinyoung needed was this. A calm and peaceful environment. As well as having Mark provide him the comfort and reassurance he seeks.

He watches as the sun bleed its color into the sky and clouds, mixing into a soft color palette, perfect for the scenery. He listens to the wind rustling the nearby tree leaves and the ever-growing sound of car traffic. And he soaks in the body heat that Mark provides beside him.

Everything was alright with the world.

"I love you," Jinyoung whispers out for only Mark to hear. The older does as he removes his head off the younger's shoulder to stare back at him.

Mark leans forward where his nose ends up brushing against Jinyoung's, "I know, I love you too." Their lips find each other moving in sync and unhurried. It was gentle and sweet, both men wanting to shower the other with loving affection. As they pull away for air Jinyoung places his forehead on Mark's breathless.

_ "I love you so bad." _

Mark laughs and cups Jinyoung's face, "You already said that, but I wouldn't mind heading it again."

His laugh being music to Jinyoung's ears spread a type of warmth inside Jinyoung's heart. "Good," He says, capturing Mark's lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, don't forget to vote for GOT7 on MAMA. (:


End file.
